1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains in general to wireless communication devices and in particular to a time-sensitive article-tracking device.
2. Background Art
With the advent of wireless technology, numerous types of tracking and locating devices have been proposed. Some of the devices utilize the global positioning system (GPS) to track and locate remote articles. These devices are adapted to use the GPS to monitor locations of remote articles and indicate whether the articles are within defined spatial zones. For example, an article-tracking device can be configured to send an automatic notification each time its associated article crosses a boundary of a spatial zone. However, the article-tracking devices do not determine whether articles are within the spatial zones at predetermined times, thereby providing limited functionality.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an article-tracking device that is capable of automatically indicating whether an article is within a spatial zone during a predetermined time interval.